


Contemporary Evolution

by driedflowers



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedflowers/pseuds/driedflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>But the rules are different. Not different</em> now, <em>just different. This was always an option; she just didn’t know it.</em></p>
<p>Annie needs a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemporary Evolution

“I think I’m going to ask out Troy and Abed,” Annie says. To Jeff.

He feels like the right person to tell. He’s not Britta, who she can’t go to for obvious reasons, and minus Troy and Abed, there are not exactly a lot of people left in her social circle.

It’s not really like she expects him to understand. Annie knows that it’s a bit unorthodox, and definitely not where she would have imagined herself, but it feels right. She has to remind herself, over and over again, that it’s not _deviant_ , and she’s still the goody two-shoes she always has been.

But the rules are different. Not different _now_ , just different. This was always an option; she just didn’t know it.

“I read about it online,” she says, to fill the silence, “and more than two people can date, polyamory is a thing that people do.”

Annie feels the doe eyes coming on—it’s more of a reflex at this point—and she must look absolutely pitiful and lost.

“Good for you,” he says. “Um, this is not where I saw things going, but I’m happy for you, kiddo!”

Jeff seems to have shaken off the shock now, and he rubs her head. Just like old times.

Annie can’t help but smile. Part of her wants to beam even brighter, give a cheery “Okay!” and prance out of the room, but another part, a more adult part, knows that these loose ends need tying up.

“I wanted to let you know because of our, um, _history_ ,” she says.

It’s an achievement enough that the last word wasn’t whispered illicitly; Annie can let the rest of that sentence slide. Even though she’s trying to be more mature these days. She’s learning that there’s more to growing up than swapping skirts and dresses for no-nonsense khakis.

“I’ll survive.” Jeff laughs bitterly. She thinks he means it, though. “Maybe me and Britta’ll finally get married. Fourth time’s the charm, right?”

Annie laughs too, a little bit. “And Jeff?” she says in a small voice. “What if they say no?”

The question has come up, of course, but she hasn’t really allowed herself to entertain the possibilities. Annie can’t help but think back to her freshman year, when she was still nursing a crush on Troy Barnes, T-bone, starting quarterback at Riverside High. So much has changed since then, but what Shirley said to her in the cafeteria that day is still true. Annie’s finally taking Shirley’s advice, finally rolling the dice. It’s only taken a few years of mental shaking to be ready.

Annie knows, on a deeper level, that nothing Jeff says can really prepare her for this. It has to come from within. But it’s still nice to hear.

“It’s Troy and Abed. And it’s not Degrassi High. If they’re not into it, they’re won’t tape up a ‘No Girls Allowed’ sign on the blanket fort and put on puppet shows without you.”

“Yeah,” she says, smiling.

“And if they do, I’m sure Britta can shove a few cats off her couch and make room for you for a week or two.”

It feels a bit like he’s holding back; the joke is delivered with less than the usual punch. He catches her gaze and holds it, like he’s afraid she’ll burst into tears at any moment. She won’t.

“So, got any tips?” She kind of wants to get out paper and a gel pen. “Do you have any experience with this sort of thing?”

“I did have that threesome in a hot air balloon. Don’t try that, though,” he says. “Sex in moving vehicles is overrated. And I think we all don’t remember how well hot air ballooning went.”

That’s another thing she hasn’t really thought about. The sex. If it’s even really on the table. If it really needs to be. Maybe it’s a little bit of what she wants, but she’s content to put it on a back burner.

What Annie really wants, really imagines for the three of them, is so close to what they have. They already love each other, but she wants to be allowed to say it to Troy in the morning while he’s pouring cereal. She already spends her evenings watching TV on the arm of Abed’s chair, but she wants to not have to think twice about leaning over and kissing his cheek. Maybe they would let her, if she just _did_ , but it feels better this way, making it official. Annie has never felt comfortable in the gray area.

They swear each other to secrecy (Jeff isn’t ready to go public with his views on moving vehicle sex), but it feels like there’s still something left to say.

“Does this change your opinion of me?” she blurts out.

Jeff opens his mouth, then closes it again. His forehead wrinkles, then smoothes. He looks her in the eye.

“No.”

Annie doesn’t cry, even though she could. She just smiles at Jeff and collapses into his outstretched arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the reference to Degrassi is remotely correct. It seemed vaguely applicable. Definitely let me know if it makes no sense, though. On that note, any concrit would be appreciated.


End file.
